Future
by GT22
Summary: Callie moves on with her life - leaving Seattle Grace behind. Femslash pairing Callica Spoilers - 5.07 ’Rise up’
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Set 3 months after 'Rise Up' Callie moves on with her life away from Seattle Grace **

**Ok yeah I've gone with my biggest - well almost biggest Sara fantasy. Leather clad on a classic America bike ….. *zones out* **

***cough* Yes .. Well … Don't kill me it'll get better and then worse but will end better!! Maybe** …

* * *

Signing her name at the bottom of the form in front of her Callie looked up and gave the chief a small smile. "Thank you."

"Are you sure this is what you want Dr Torres?"

Nodding Callie stood extending her hand to the man in front of her. "I don't belong here any more sir. I've not been happy here for a very long time."

"Since Erica?"

Callie faulted slightly her hand that was still hovering between her and Webber fell quickly to her side. Since that faithful night no one not even Mark has dared to mention the cardio surgeon's name in her presence. "Erm." Realising she had nothing to hide. Nothing to lose anymore she nodded. "Yes sir. Because of Erica."

Sighing Webber slowly raised to his feet offering his hand to Callie. "I'm very sorry Callie for everything. You are an amazing doctor and an assets to any hospital."

Shaking his hand Callie smiled. "Thank you."

Reaching the door she stopped as he called out her. "Erica would be very proud of you, for the way you've coped and what you've achieved." Blinking back her tears Callie nodded and left.

Standing on the landing Callie looked out over the hospital. The place she had called home for so long. The place she had met George. The place her and George had first slept together. She sighed. The place George had broke her heart time and time again. Resting her head on her hands where they griped the bar she sighed again. This was where she'd met Erica and lost Erica.

Turning she forced a smile as Mark came up behind her. "You're going to miss this place Callie."

"Maybe." She gave a small nod. "Some of it."

"Where are you going Cal?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry I will let you know I just need a clean break."

Pulling her into a hug Mark nodded. "Ok. I do understand." Stepping back he kept his hands on her upper arms studying her face. "You will be happy though? Yes? At least try to be."

"I will try." At his look she smiled, her first genuine smile in months. "I promise." placing a small kiss on his lips she turned and left gently squeezing Lexie Grey's shoulder as she walked past the younger woman.

Handing her keys over to Christina who was looking very upset about losing someone she didn't class as friend. " I would give you a hug but I'm worried you'll hit me."

Laughing Christina rolled her eyes. "Get out of here Torres. You better keep in touch but I do not want to hear anything about your love life. Ok?"

Nodding Callie smiled. "Ok. Good luck with McArmy. I've left a check that'll cover the next 3 months rent should be enough time for you to find someone else."

"You're starting to ramble now Torres. Go you'll get emotional." Sighing Christina gave the other woman a small sad smile. "Thank you for being a great non-friend."

Closing the door on a now slightly weepy Christina, Callie made her way to the parking lot. All her belongs things she had built up over the years where already making their way to her new home. She had one last stop. Someone she had to say goodbye to.

Pressing her lips to the white rose in her hand Callie bent down placing the flower beside the headstone. Stand up she brushed away her tears a sad smile playing on her lips. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry things didn't work out like we wanted. Like I wanted but I don't regret anything." Letting out a throaty laugh she shook her head. "Who am I kidding I regret a lot of things but I'm sure you know that. I miss you." Turning she walked away taking one last look at the grave behind her.

Picking up her helmet from where it lay on the near-by bike she turned and looked around Seattle had been her home for so long and now she was leaving. Too much had happened here more bad than good, she had lost the only truly good thing that had happened to her.

She'd given up her bike years ago after dealing with a bad accident as an intern, it was the same accident that had made her chose orthopaedics as her speciality. But now with the old well-known purring between her thighs she couldn't remember why she gave it up. Kicking out the clutch she closed her eyes a familiar face flashing behind her lids causing her to smile imaging what the blonde cardio Goddess would think of her being back on a bike. Erica has always claimed to like her in leather.

As the Seattle skyline faded behind her Callie felt an invisible weight lift of her shoulders. The ghosts of the past leave her. She felt elated, lonely and very scared.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter one! When I was jcmac22 I asked for a beta and a few people PM's me but I had to close down that account and email address so it would be great if anyone willing to beta could PM me. I have three fics on the go at the moment. All will have smut including some straight smut and one will be very long. So please only PM if you are ok with that! **


	2. Chapter 2

Unfolding and then refolding the letter in her hands Callie sighed and turned 360 on her heels. She felt sick her whole life was about to change. Why hadn't she taken up that job offer in Miami? She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She knew why. The same reason she kept breathing everyday. The same reason she woke every morning.

Running her hands through her hair she slowly walked through the automatic doors. This was her new hospital, her new life. Her new home.

Reaching the front desk she smiled. Her big fake smile the one that had covered so much pain and fear over the years. "Hi I'm here to see the chief of surgery. I'm Doctor Torres."

The old woman behind the desk looked Callie up and down before nodding. "Hmm yes the new ortho attendant. Third floor. Take the lift turn right. You can't miss his office."

"Thank you." Giving the woman a small smile Callie turned and head toward the lift. As the doors closed her mind flashed back to an almost identical lift six month earlier.

"**He's thinking about a threesome."**

"**Am not."**

"**You are. He has been all day." **

"**Ok fine. I got a new leaf. I didn't have a lobotomy."**

"**You couldn't handle the two of us."**

"**Oh but I could. I won't but I could."**

"**You wouldn't find it intimating?"**

"**Not at all." As Callie laughed Erica moved around her hands gently cupping the younger woman's checks pulling her closer. Their lips touched and Callie almost jumped back at the electricity that flew between them. **

"**See too much."**

Stepping back against the wall Callie gasped her fingers going to her lips. It hadn't been their most passionate kiss or even their most spontaneous one but it had been their first and to her and it had meant so much.

As the elevator beeped Callie pushed herself forward and walked to the chief's office. Knocking on the wood and glass door Callie took a deep breath, she had never worked with a female chief before. She had never had a chief that wasn't Webber.

"Ah Doctor Torres." The woman offered her hand out to Callie who took it shaking and smiling. "Nice to meet you. Please take a seat." Sitting Callie nervously played with a lose thread at the bottom of her shirt. "You look terrified Doctor Torres. We don't bite here" The older woman looked over at Callie frowning. "I do have to ask Calliope. Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Callie. Please only my parents and Er …" She cut herself off. "Only my parents call me that."

The chief nodded noticing Callie's slip. "Very well. Callie. Why here? Why this hospital? We're so far away from Seattle and Miami. Your home."

"You have the third best ortho unit in the country."

"Yes exactly. Third. People go to the first yes some times second. Nobody goes to the third. Not when they are as good as you."

"I have." Realising she owed the woman sitting opposite her more of an explanation she sighed. "You have the best cardio unit in the country. Rated number one the best equipment and the best doctors."

"You have cardio health issues?"

Callie shook her head. "No. I just …" She paused. "It's personal but I promise it won't interfere with my work."

The chief nodded and stood offering her hand once again to Callie. "Good. If it does you must let me know."

"Of course."

"Right you need to go to personnel. Get your badge and security pass."

"Thank you."

Leaving the office Callie quickly walked along the corridor darting into the nearby ladies room.. Pushing open the door the first cubical she emptied her _stomach contents_. Splashing cold water on her face she looked at herself in the mirror physically shaking.

"**She's gone Callie I'm sorry. You have to move on. Standing here won't help."**

**Pushing Mark away from her Callie turned resting her head against the cold glass of the observation glass. "Move on? It's been three weeks. I can't sleep. I can't …"**

**Placing his hand on Callie's shoulder Mark whispered. "She wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to be happy."**

"**Shut up Mark." Moving away from him she pushed hard against his chest. "Leave me alone leave me alone." **

"Personnel. I have to go to personnel." she let out a shuddering breath. "Oh God." She groaned bending at the waist she rested her head on her folded arms. "I'm talking to myself. Maybe I should go to the physic ward."

Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out a small chain. It had been Erica's favourite, the clasp was broken and Callie had found it under her bed when she was packing up. Ever since she had kept it close to her. She felt it brought her luck. Running her thumb over the small diamond Callie bit her lip and sighed. She had to move forward. She had to do this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking down at the scrubs, pager and staff ID on the bench in front of her Callie sighed. She was sure if she was ready for this, a new hospital. A new position more responsibility. More money. Callie rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Money wasn't as issue. Pulling off her top she let it drop to the floor, unbuttoning her jeans she shimmied out of them. Standing in only her underwear she rolled her shoulders her stomach was churning and her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. Taking a deep breath she started to change into her scrubs. Tying her scrubs trousers she looked down at her legs it felt peculiar seeing them covered in dark blue material. She laughed at least it wasn't red.

Folding her civilian clothes Callie placed them in her locker before clipping her badge and pager to her waistband. It was now or never. Maybe if she was lucky, very lucky she could avoid the one person she didn't want to see. Yet.

A little under three hours later Callie's luck ran out. Hearing a familiar voice from across the hall she looked up. Shuddering. The tone the voice held would send interns, residents and even attendants running. The affect it had on Callie was the opposite, it had her wanting to run toward the owner of the voice. To pin her to the nearest wall. Shaking her head she took a small step forward freezing when the woman her eyes where fixed on turned around. Their eyes met and both of the stumbled over their own feet. The blue eyed woman dropping the files she was carrying, her eyes moved over Callie and she ignored the interns that swarmed around her feet picking them up. They both seemed frozen to the spot, both scared to break the spell in fear the other would disappear. Callie found the ability to move first and took a tentative step forward. Callie's eyes never left the sparkling blue ones. Sparkling blue eyes that Callie noted where brimming with tears. She couldn't do this, it was too soon. It was the wrong the place. The wrong time. Turning on her heel she hurried away not looking back when her name was called.

The door to the ladies' room opened and Callie pressed herself as flat as she could to the wall hoping whoever it was would just leave. "I know you're in here Callie."

Sighing Callie pushed away from the wall. "Hi."

"Hi? That's all you can say?"

Biting her lip Callie looked down at her feet. "What do you want me to say?"

"Explaining what you're doing here would be a start."

Rolling her eyes Calling motioned with her hands up and down her body. "Scrubs, hospital ID. Give you any clues?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Callie."

"That's not what you used to say."

"I used to say a lot of things." Nodding Callie turned away. Leaning against the sink she looked at herself in the mirror. "You've lost weight Callie."

She nodded. "Stress does that." Licking her lips she paused. "I thought you where dead."

"Why? How? Callie I don't understand."

Turning back she her brown eyes blazing she shook her head. "You walked away with out saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

"Dam it Erica." She slapped the palm of her hand down on the marble top next to her. "Three days after you left we got a call from UNOS."

"I didn't go to UNOS"

"I know!" She raised her voice causing Erica to take a step back. "They had heart for your patient. The heart of a healthy 41 year old woman she died in a car crash. And you." She moved forward so she was inches away from the blonde. "And you didn't answer you phone. You didn't call me back, I left message after message for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you can say?"

Erica cringed as Callie threw her own words back at her. "Yes, I really don't know what else to say Cal." Reaching out she gently cupped the younger woman's cheek her thumb lightly moving over the soft skin she found there. "I needed time. You betrayed me again."

Covering the blonde's pale hand with her own Callie vigorously shook her head. "I didn't."

"So you didn't have sex with Mark Sloan twice hours after being with me?"

Stepping back Callie looked at floor. "I …" She took a deep shuddering breath. "I thought we had sorted that out. I committed myself to you."

"Yeah and then you went and picked Izzie Steven's side over mine." Erica spit out the younger blonde's same. "You claim you where committed to me but you didn't stand by me."

"I didn't take her side. I was on the side of the hospital. The hospital I was doing my residency at. The one you wanted to destroy. You where willing to throw away my carer everything I'd worked for at Seattle Grace."

Erica stared at the woman in front of her Callie's words slowly sinking in. "I didn't … I didn't think."

"Of me? Obviously.." Letting out a small bitter laugh Callie stepped closer to the blonde again. "Why would you. The great Erica Hahn think about me a carpenter. Even the one you claimed to be your glasses."

"You **are** my glasses."

Callie snorted. "Really? If you mean that, then why did you claim you didn't know me?"

"You picked her!" Erica raised her voice. "You picked the person who destroyed your marriage."

The volume of Callie's voice matched Erica's her yes flashing with anger. "I've just explained that. Shit do you ever listen to me?"

"Every word. I listened to you every night when you cried over that woman and what she had done to you."

Throwing her hands in the air Callie turned and took a few steps away. "You should be grateful that she screwed up my marriage. If I was still married you and I would never have happened."

"Maybe that would have been a good thing."

They both stopped breathing their eyes meeting, Erica's words hanging between them.

"Cal … I didn't." Tears started to form in Erica's eyes. "I didn't mean that. Really baby I'm sorry."

"No. Just no." Pushing past the blonde. Callie fled from the bathroom.

Falling back against the sink Erica sank to the floor. The had spoken the words in haste in anger. She hadn't meant them. Her heart was still Callie's. Callie was still her glasses she didn't want to see clearly with anyone else.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do have a beta and thank you to everyone that offered. Saying that she didn't beta this cause I forgot to send it to her!! lol **

**Thank you for all the reviews. There are a lot of people have added this fic to their alerts and it would be great if these people could leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**

* * *

Straddling the bench in the doctors lounge with her back to the door Callie sighed. Erica had called her baby. Erica had called her baby after saying she regretted their relationship. Sighing again she lay back on the bench and folded her arms over her eyes which where burning with tears.

**'I don't know you at all.'**

'**Maybe that would have been a good thing.****' **

Erica's words where bouncing around her head causing her heart to ache. Hearing the door shut she jumped but kept her arms over her eyes not wanting to see whoever was invading her space.

"I didn't mean it." Callie lifted her arms and tilted her head back looking at the blonde stood above her. "I'm sorry I don't regret a thing." Callie raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe the bit where you slept with Mark Sloane." Callie raised her other eyebrow. "And the part where I walked away from you."

Sitting up Callie swung her legs around so she was facing Erica. Still not speaking a word her eyes travelled over the blonde. Callie noted that her hair was longer, she was thinner looked older but she _still_ caused Callie's heart to beat faster and her breath to catch in her throat.

"I need you to say something to me Callie. Anything shout scream. Something please."

Standing Callie moved to stand in front of the older woman. Gently she ran her finger over Erica's cheek and down to her chest stopping briefly at the small hollow at the base of the blonde's slender pale neck. Moving her hand so her palm lay flat just above Erica's left breast Callie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt the thump of Erica's heart under her hand.

Erica's eyes followed the movement of Callie's fingers and she swallowed hard when they stopped. Looking up brown met blue and Callie quickly turned and took two steps away from Erica.

Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth Callie took a deep breath. "I'd been in the ER working on a child about 7 I think she's fallen out of a tree broke a leg." Erica's eyes stayed trained on the back of Callie's head realising the younger woman needed to talk to share her thoughts. "The chief came running in shout to Patricia to get Doctor Dixon. Virginia Dixon," Erica frowned a little at the name recognising it. "To be driven straight to Seattle Grace." Callie paused taking a deep shuddering breath. "He. The chief turned to the whole ER doctors patients there relatives. 'We have a heart for Michal' I knew who it was straight away. Your patient." Stepping over the bench Callie sat down keeping her back to Erica. "I didn't think much of it except that I knew you would be please and I would mention it the message I left for you that night," she let out a small laugh. "I hoped it would make you call me back." Erica bit her lip suddenly very ashamed of her childish behaviour. "I .. I" Callie stumped over her words and Erica started to move forward but stopped when she saw Callie shake her head. "I was stood at the nurse's station on the third floor when I heard them talking, a scrub nurse I don't … I can't remember her name. She never did ortho. She said the heart was from a woman." Callie swallowed. "That she'd been in a car crash about five block from your old apartment." Callie raised her hand waving it back at Erica. "A 41 years old healthy woman." Standing and turning Callie's eyes flashed with anger as they found Erica's. "I called you every chance I had I called you. I almost jumped on the guys transporting the heart. Begging and pleading with them to tell me who the donor was. What colour her hair was. If it was you!!"

As she shouted the last word Callie broke down, she started to sob. Loud, harsh sobs that tore through her whole body. Falling to her knees she buried her face in her hands. Quickly moving forward Erica stepped over the bench and bent down gathering Callie into her arms. Kissing the younger woman's head and rocking her. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I was angry at you. I didn't mean to hurt you Callie." When Callie sobs started to slow Erica released her. Keeping her hands on the younger woman's upper arms Erica held her arms length her eyes travelling over Callie's face. "I need you to know I never meant to hurt you."

Pulling away Callie stood up brushing away any remaining tears. "All you had to do was call me back."

"I know. Sorry isn't enough I know that." Moving from the floor on to the bench Erica turned so she was facing Callie. "How did you …" She paused licking her lips. "When did you find out I was alive?"

Callie let out a mirthless laugh turning her back on Erica again. "We do live in America Erica and I am rich. Remember?" Hearing Erica sigh Callie moved over to her and sat on the bench straddling it again so she was facing the blonde. "I called in a few favours paid a few people. I needed to know it wasn't you. As heartless as it sounds I didn't care who it was, I didn't think twice about their family their loved ones all I cared about was that it wasn't you." Reaching up she brushed a few stray hairs behind Erica's ear. "I cried so hard, harder than I ever have when I found out it wasn't you. I think I scared the kid that give me the news. That the woman who died was not Erica Hahn."

Erica took a deep breath. She wanted to pull Callie back into her arms but the look in the younger woman's eyes told her it would not be appreciated. "How did you find me?"

Callie stood and moved to her locker, opening her back she pulled out a well worn piece of paper. "You published." Walking back to Erica she stood in front of the blonde and handed her the article. "Once I found out your where alive I searched everyday hoping you would publish something or would do something news worthy. Anything." Tapping her fingers on the paper in Erica's hand she shrugged. "Then I found this. Two days before I sat my boards I'd barely studied. All I did was go to work do my job and go home." Taking the paper from Erica's hand Callie gently ran her thumb over the picture of Erica. Something she had done everyday since she had printed it off. "When I found this it gave me a second lease of life. I suddenly felt like Callie Torres again I had a reason to live a reason to look to the future."

Standing again she carefully folded the paper placing back in her bag. Shutting her locked she turned back to the blonde. "I passed third highest. And then found a job here."

"Why? Why did you come here Callie?"

* * *

**Nasty nasty cliff-hanger I know …**

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Heather for the beta. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. A lot of people have got this story on their alert list and it would be great if you let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

Callie sighed and sat on the bench keeping her eye on the floor. "I ..." She shrugged.

"Callie." Turning slightly she raised her hand for the blonde pulling her down on to the bench beside her. "Callie, what's going on?"

Running her fingers through the hair that lay over Erica's shoulder Callie smiled. "I came here for you." Closing her eyes she rested her head against the other woman's shoulder. "I would wake up every morning facing your side. My mind would play tricks on me, convince me that I could hear the shower running or hear you moving around the kitchen. Then I would remember." She swallowed hard trying to stop herself from crying again. "It was the same at night; I would get into bed alone. And tell myself that you where in the lounge reading doing research or you had to work late. That you would be home soon your cold feet on my legs waking me up."

"Callie." She reached up her hand moving over the back of Callie's head.

Suddenly standing Callie moved in front of Erica looking down at her. "I hated you." Seeing the pain in Erica's eyes Callie's voice softened. "I tried to hate you, I really wanted to. I thought that if I hated you I could move on. I couldn't no matter how much I tried I just couldn't hate you I..." She cut herself off and turned away from Erica.

"Callie." The younger woman licked her lips and turned to face Erica folding her arms over her chest. "I need you to talk to me."

"Oh you need me to talk. I needed you to stay."

"And I needed you to be on my side!" Erica's voice echoed around the locker room causing Callie to jump. "Sorry."

Callie sighed. "I had this stupid childish romantic notion that I would walk into this hospital." She took a deep breath. "That I would walk into this hospital that I would see you, look into your eyes and I would remember. It would all come flooding back." She let out a small laugh. "That all the hurt and pain would fall away."

"And?"

Callie shook her head. "It didn't happen. When I look at you all I feel in pain. I wanted to look at you and ..." She cut herself off. "I have to go."

"What where you going to say? Callie."

"No ... I ... I can't do this." She went to walk past Erica gasping when the blonde took hold of her arm stopping her. "Let me go Erica."

"No."

Callie fought against her trying to get past. "Let me go. Please I need to go."

"No."Erica pushed Callie hard against the lockers causing the brunette to cry out. "You are not just going to walk away from me."

"You walked away from me Erica. Now get out of my way and leave me alone."

"Not until you finish your sentence. What did you think would happen when you saw me?"

"I ..." Callie shook her head. "It doesn't matter it didn't happen."

"Oh." Their eyes locked and Callie felt her anger fall away lust quickly replacing it. She stepped forward; panicking briefly Erica took a step back before pressing her lips hard against Callie's. Moaning Callie opened her mouth accepting Erica's tongue hungrily. Moving her lips along Callie's jaw line and to her neck Erica dragged her teeth forcefully over the soft skin just above the collar of Callie's scrubs.

"I ... I don't know."

Running her hand around the younger woman's waist on under her backside she lifted Callie and pushed her back against the lockers pinning the brunette with her own body. "You don't know what Callie?"

"It doesn't matter." She gasped locking her legs around Erica waist pulling her closer. "Oh God. I missed you."

Resting her forehead against Callie's, Erica smiled. "I've missed you. I'm so sorry Callie."

"No."She moved her hands to the bottom of Erica's scrub top moving her fingers over the soft skin she found. "No more apologises no more taking. Not yet."

Nodding Erica moved her mouth back to Callie's neck one hand travelling down the younger woman's body the other holing both of Callie's above her head. Making quick work of the tie on Callie's scrub trousers Erica slid her hand past the waist band and into Callie's panties. Finding Callie's wetness she curled her finger up into the younger woman causing Callie to gasp and throw her head back.

Rocking her hips against Erica's fingers Callie dragged her nails across the base of the blonde's back. "This." She gasped. "It doesn't mean." She swore as Erica's thumb brushed over her clit. "I forgive you. What I did what ... Oh shit there." Her head fell forward on to Erica's shoulder as the blonde used her hips to add more pressure to against Callie's core. She gasped again. "What I did what you said. It..." Her head fell back and she screamed out Erica's name.

Tears flooded Erica's eyes as she rested her forehead against Callie's shoulder as the younger woman rode out her orgasm. Pulling back she tried to brush her lips over Callie's but she turned away. "Callie."

Unwrapping her legs from the blonde's waist and placing her hand on Erica's shoulders Callie pushed causing the older woman to stumble back. "No." Placing her feet firmly back on the floor Callie fastened her scrub pants and pulled down her top.

"Callie look at me." Brown met blue and Erica took a step forward. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you. I told you this. It doesn't change anything. I'm mad as hell at you Erica. And you ..." She paused her eyes travelling over Erica's face. "You should hate me, you shouldn't be pinning me to lockers."

"I don't hate you I can't. I can be mad I can want to hate you but Callie." She moved to stand in front of the younger woman threading her fingers through dark chocolate hair she lent her forehead against Callie's. "I know this doesn't change anything. We're both angry really angry. We need to talk." Erica felt Callie raise her eyebrow and laughed. "Ok, shout but Callie everything that's happened it doesn't mean I don't..."

Callie covered the blonde's lips with her fingers and shook her head. "Don't say it. Please." Nodding Erica lightly kissed Callie before turning and heading to the door. "Wait." Erica stopped her hand on the door. "It happened."

Erica looked over at the younger woman. "What?"

"When I looked at you, I remembered." She paused her eyes falling to the floor momentarily before finding Erica's. "I remember everything, I'm sorry I said I didn't." Erica nodded unsure of what to say. They shared a smile before Erica left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
